Dia de Chuva
by danyela49
Summary: Em um dia de chuva pode-se tudo, ainda mais quando o Sol se mostra o astro mais poderoso deixando o dia claro e quente mesmo com a chuva, o que encantou Oz que decidiu apenas observar a chuva. JackxOz Shounen-ai. Presente para Kurosagi


A chuva caia como se castigasse a grande mansão Bezarius, e mesmo com uma chuva tão pesada o raios do sol tomavam conta do céu, tocando o chão da terra molhado dando um brilho diferente, refletindo as luzes nas pequenas gotas de água que caiam das nuvens, era muito bonito de olhar na opinião de Oz Bezarius que estava debruçado sobre a janela observando aquele enorme jardim sendo banhado pela chuva daquele dia quente e pela luz que os raios de sol proporcionavam, queria sair na chuva mais Oz sabia muito bem que poderia acabar deixando a Sra. Kate brava quando voltasse do mercado com Gil, Suspirou olhando para o céu e vendo o arco irís que cruzava o céu sem ter ao certo um fim.

-É bonito não é?

Oz olhou para o lado vendo um homem sentado na outra ponta da janela, vestia roupas belíssimas verde, tinha olhos verdes-esmeralda e longos cabelos dourados que ficavam em uma trança, Oz sabia que quando crescer poderia ficar extremamente parecido com aquele homem que estava sentado na sua janela olhando para o céu.

-Quem a você?

-Eu sou Jack, e você é Oz não é?

-Sou...

-Quantos anos você tem Oz?

-Eu tenho sete! Como você conseguiu entrar aqui?

-Hi-mi-tsu... –O homem mais velho riu quando viu a expressão emburrada da criança- Você não entenderia agora mesmo que eu explicasse, que acha de fazermos um combinado?

-Qual?

-Daqui a uns anos eu te conto.

-Ah não é justo! Você vai acabar indo embora não é?

O homem mais velho riu afagando os cabelos do mais novo que continuava a lhe olhar emburrado, crianças eram realmente curiosas, se lembrava bem quando tinha a idade daquele menino, não se contentava com qualquer coisa, mais assim como sabia como uma criança era persistente sabia como mudar rapidamente o assunto e fazê-las esquecer, Jack já havia cansado de esquecer de um assunto como aqueles.

-Você sabe o que acontece com quem encontra o final de um arco Iris?

-Não...

-Não? Não tem ninguém que te conte histórias?

-Não, meu pai esta sempre viajando, as vezes eu tenho a impressão que ele me odeia...

Oz voltou a se debruçar na janela olhando a chuva cair, Jack suspirou se sentando de pernas cruzadas na janela e puxando Oz para o seu colo enquanto observavam juntos a chuva, a criança não se atreveu a perguntar o que o mais velho estava fazendo, gostava de estar no colo de Jack, o maior afagava de leve os cabelos dourados de Oz, chegavam até parecer pai e filho, ou irmãos juntos se alguém visse.

-O Arco íris é o símbolo que representa a unificação entre o céu e a terra, o corpo e a mente, os vivos e os mortos, quando chove e ele aparece significa que apesar das grandes diferenças entre tudo isso e muito mais somos parte de tudo, tudo que é grande, pequeno, tudo. Quem chega no final dele ganha tesouros incontáveis.

-Nós somos mesmo parte de tudo?

-Nós não nascemos do nada não é? Nós viemos de algum lugar e criamos tantas coisas, tendo vida ou não, é tudo parte de um ciclo de criação, temos culpa em tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso é confuso.

-Pode ser, mais todos temos uma ligação que ninguém pode tocar nem ver, mais sabemos que esta lá, como ovos gêmeos colocados a milhões de kilômetros de distancia separados eclodindo ao mesmo tempo, ou milhões de água-vivas juntas respirando e se movendo como se fossem uma só.

-Isso acontece?

-É muito comum, é uma prova de que esta tudo ligado.

Oz sorriu olhando fixamente o arco íris que reinava no céu junto com o sol, podia ver as cores se misturando e se transformando, as gotas da chuva caindo e desaparecendo entre os galhos de arvores e na terra.

-Por que a terra muda de cor com a água?

-Tudo muda com algo novo, quando a água se mistura com a terra ela muda de cor, quando uma semente absorve o calor do sol e tudo que ela necessita da água ela cresce lentamente até virar uma planta, as pessoas se conhecem e mudam, crescem, conhecem novas pessoas, novos lugares, deixam de ver outras. Tudo esta sempre mudando quando entra em contato com algo diferente.

-Você é filósofo?

-Não, eu apenas vivi muita coisa.

-Quantos anos você tem?

-Himitsu –Riu novamente ao ver a criança levantar o rosto visivelmente emburrada- Eu não sou tão novo quanto pareço...

-E por que não me fala?

-Por que... –Jack olhou um pouco desanimado para Oz que estava quase dormindo em seu colo, acariciou os cabelos dourados sentindo o calor do corpo de Oz- Eu já morri há muito tempo... –Falou baixo, mais sabia que Oz não deveria ter escutado direito, mesmo por que ele continuava a olhar calmamente o horizonte quase dormindo.

-Então você é um fantasma?

Jack se assustou, Oz era mais esperto do que tinha pensado, mais não fazia muito mal aquilo, um dia Oz iria entender tudo, iria esquecer e se lembrar, iria entender que Jack era parte dele, uma alma que viveu á muito tempo e sido um herói que agora estava reencarnada no corpo de uma criança, riu segurando aquele corpo frágil entre os braços antes de pular da janela para dentro da mansão e caminhando pelo corredor que sabia que iria dar no quarto de Oz.

-Talvez, quem sabe eu não seja parte de você?

-Seria legal, mais qual é seu nome completo?

-Jack Bezarius.

Adentrou aquele quarto enorme colocando Oz deitado naquela cama, achava engraçado como a chuva poderia deixar qualquer um naquele estado de sonolência, lembrava de quando ainda era vivo, mesmo depois de adulto ficava com aquela sonolência num dia de chuva, tinha que admitir que era delicioso dormir com o som da chuva.

-Eu já ouvi esse nome...

-É certo que já.

-Não me lembro direito.

Oz se sentou se espreguiçando olhando calmamente para Jack, como se apenas observando pudesse se lembrar do nome, sabia que era um nome importante mais não conseguia se recordar direito, o sono e a chuva não ajudava, o que acabava o aborrecendo por não conseguir se manter acordado ou pelo menos com um bom raciocínio quando chovia.

-O sono não ajuda...

-Não se preocupe com meu nome, você pode se lembrar depois, agora seria melhor você dormir, esta cansado não esta?

-Hai... –Oz voltou a se deitar olhando diretamente para o teto sentindo seus olhos querendo fechar por conta própria- Eu posso te pedir uma coisa ante de dormir?

-Pode, o que quiser. –Jack viu Oz corar olhando para o lado como se tivesse medo de olhar diretamente para o mais velho...

-É que... Eu quase nunca vejo meu pai... Essa foi a primeira vez que alguém me contou uma história e eu... Nunca ganhei um beijo de boa noite...

Jack riu se abaixando a testa do mais novo e afagando de leve os cabelos dourados. Não queria reparar no que sentia a se deixar beijar, mesmo que fosse apenas a testa, de Oz, tinha que se contentar em não poder ter ninguém por já estar, há muito tempo, morto.

-Posso dar um beijo de boa noite em você?

-Como?

-Você vai voltar de onde veio não vai? –Por um momento Jack pode ver um brilho triste no olhar de Oz- Quando eu acordar você não vai mais estar aqui não é? Então posso te dar um beijo de boa noite para você poder descançar bem enquanto não estiver aqui? Você vai voltar um dia não vai?

Jack sorriu com a atitude de Oz.

-Eu vou ficar aqui o tempo todo, você só não vai poder me ver, mais eu volto a aparecer para você, um dia. E eu adoraria ganhar um beijo de boa noite.

Oz deu um largo sorriso se sentando na cama e dando um selinho inocente em Jack antes de voltar a deitar e fechar os olhos dormindo quase que imediatamente, Jack tocou os próprios lábios rindo e tocando os cabelos dourados, aquele garoto tinha sono de cachorro, era interessante, seria mais interessante quando Oz crescesse.

-Quando você estiver precisando de ajuda eu volto Oz.

Deixou por um breve momento seus lábios se encaixarem de novo com os de Oz, por um momento sentir o sabor doce que vinha de Oz, riu consigo mesmo antes de mirar o rosto inocente adormecido e desaparecer, assim como Oz tinha dito estava voltando para o lugar de onde veio, para o fundo do inconsciente de Oz, e não seria a ultima vez que iria ver OZ.

---

Oz suspirou entediado fechando um livro qualquer que tinha pegado para ler, era tedioso ficar sem fazer nada na mansão dos Rainsworth sem fazer nada, tinha até estranhado Break não ir incomodar ninguém, ainda mais o estranho silencio que tinha quando Gil e Alice não estavam brigando, nem um aparecimento estranho de seu Tio Oscar ou de sua irmã Ada.

-As vezes sinto que estou numa mansão fantasma.

-É difícil você se sentir assim quando esta com a Alice, com Break, Shaaron e o Gil. -Oz olhou para o lado vendo Jack sentado na outra ponta da mesa lhe olhando com um sorriso- Não da para acreditar que você tem vinte e cinco anos...

-Depois que fui jogado no abismo e só consegui voltar dez anos depois, é fácil acreditar que tenho vinte e cinco anos, mesmo continuando ter o corpo e a aparência de quinze.

-Ainda não da para acreditar, ainda mais quando você fica com essa cara de sono, uma criança manhosa.

-Isso me lembra um acontecimento de quando eu tinha sete anos... Eu acho que vou dormir um pouco, Jack, por que não me da um beijinho de boa noite?

Jack riu descendo da mesa e caminhando até Oz que também ria, afagou de leve os cabelos dourados beijando a testa do menor.

-Boa noite Oz.

---

Mais um presente para Kurosagi também da caixinha de Pandora

Agora vocês me perguntam "Mais um?"

Yeah! Ela merece 8D eu quero animar Kurosagi e um presente é sempre bom, não é ly?

Sem contar que eu vou estar também tomando seu tempo, Kurosagi, então se prepare, eu vou te incomodar muito! Por aqui, pelo MSN, pelo IncredMail, pelo celular... Por onde for eu vou te incomodar Muahahaha!

Espero que goste de mais esse presente e dos próximos... –Vou te incomodaaar!-

Eu quero Reviews de todos! E espero que gostem da fic, mesmo que não tenham assistido Pandora Hearts, eu acho que a fic ficou boa... dalhe lição de moral xD

Kissus no kokoro sabor chocolate para todos

Ja ne ;D


End file.
